La Regina e il Lupo (Book 2 of 4) Series Now Complete
by mythoughtsareabook
Summary: Bella is now getting back on track with her life after James, but one day Laurent comes back and he is out for blood. When the wolves save her will she forgive them or still see them as the monsters that wish death upon her family? As Bella tries to reconcile with the pack, Caius is injured in battle. Can she stay and fix a broken bond or go to Italy to be with the one she loves?
1. Chapter 1: Back to Normal?

**Disclaimer: All rights to SM**

Chapter 1: Back to Normal?

I woke up to the blaring of my alarm clock. Groggily I hit the off button and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I looked to my window and groaned. Snow. Perfect just what I needed. Don't get me wrong I love winter time because of Christmas and such, but I hate snow. The stuff just bothers me, it's wet, cold, slippery. For a girl who was born with two left feet it doesn't do much for my coordination. I forced myself out of bed and into the bathroom. After a quick shower I got dressed and headed down stairs. "Morning dad." I called as I walked into the small kitchen.

"Hey Bells." He replied, I grabbed a glass of juice and sat next to him at the table. I looked up at him and to my surprise he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, my voice suspicious.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Uh, yeah." Where was he going with this? He took a deep breath.

"Are you and that Volturi guy together?" I almost choked on my juice.

"W-what?" I had been so careful around him. Caius and I had barley even touched at my birthday party or when we went to the airport with them.

"Are you dating that Italian boy?"

"He isn't a _boy _dad." My cheeks were as red as my truck.

"I don't care what he is, are you together yes or no?" What was I suppose to tell him? Oh dad I am engaged to him and I plan to marry him after school and then rule the vampire world, which by the way he is a vampire. Yes that would go over so well…so I lied.

"No."

"No? Right like I believe that." His stare made me feel like I was one of his criminals.

"It's complicated." I whispered.

"Complicated? How is it complicated? Either you are with him or not. Which is it?" I couldn't tell if he was angry or not.

"He's twenty four dad, I just met him and I just turned 18. Oh and there's the fact he lives in Italy!" I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"Exactly he is twenty four! I don't need you dating a man that old!" I got up from the table and stalked into the kitchen.

"It's not like it's illegal! If I choose to be with him there is nothing you can do about it!" I grabbed my bag and headed to the front door.

"We are not done talking about this Bella!"

"Yes we are!" I slammed the door and made my way to my truck. Once inside the cab I just leaned against the wheel. I have never spoken to my father like that, I never yell either. Taking a deep breath I started the drive to school. Things have been different since my birthday, people have been different. Charlie had been more over protective and honestly it has been really annoying, but the Cullens were a different story. They have become my second family. Edward and I have become closer than ever. He taught me piano and I have to admit I am not bad.

I don't hear much from Italy; apparently they have been dealing with the Romanians lately. I know their duties as the royal family come first, but a text would be nice. I hadn't heard from Caius in about a month when he told me he was going to be busy for a little bit. That "little bit" turned into a long time. I can feel the pull that nags at my heart when I am not with him. I try to ignore it, but there are those nights that I wake up in a cold sweat and my heart is pounding. I asked Carlisle about this and he said it was normal, especially because Caius was off dealing with vampires. When one mate is in constant danger the other tends to fell the pull even more.

I slowly pulled into the ice covered parking lot and turned off the ignition. My boots slid slightly on the fresh powder, but I managed. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the snow, I was just wondering why it was snowing in November…wasn't it supposed to be fall? I spied the Cullens standing by the Volvo, Emmett was pouting and Alice and Rose were laughing. Edward caught my eye and smiled, I returned it warmly. I slid next to him and sat up on the trunk of the silver car. "Good morning." He said and fished a snowflake from my hair.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked the laughing girls. Rose recovered enough to answer.

"Emmett bet that he could throw a snowball with out breaking anything." She said through her laughter.

"I'm guessing he didn't win that bet." Emmett groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Look it's not like a broke any bones…" He said followed by huff.

"Nope, just Mike Newton's pride." I perked up at this.

"What?" I asked.

"He threw a snowball and it hit Mike who stumbled into a very surprised Mrs. Dawner." Alice explained.

"So?" I asked.

"Let's just say he reached out and grabbed the closest thing to him, well _things_." Jasper chuckled from next to his huge brother.

"Why so sad Emmett? I thought you hated Mike." I said confused.

"I do, but I like Mrs. Dawner and she didn't need to be _groped _by Newton." He shuddered and then walked away, Rosalie close behind him. I just sighed and looked across the lot at the laughing students.

"What's wrong?" I looked up at Edward, his face was serious. I just shook my head.

"Too much." He placed a cold hand on my shoulder.

"C'mon, just tell me." I pulled my jacket closer to me and turned towards him.

"I haven't heard from Caius in about a month and nobody is answering my texts, calls, or emails. They have been dealing with the Romanians and I am just worried. Also Charlie is on my ass about Caius and its bothering me. He can't leave it alone! He is accusing me of dating him and honestly it isn't any of his business." I tried controlling my voice volume.

"It kind of is, Bella. He is your father." Alice interjected.

"I know, but I am entitled to my own secrets."

"_Is _Caius a secret? I mean I know you wouldn't want him to find about the engagement, but he should know who you are in love with, Bella." Edward said. He was right; Caius didn't deserve to be a secret.

"You're right."

"Always am." He said with a wink. I playfully smacked him; he pretended to be hurt which only made me laugh.

"Seriously though I am going to talk with my father tonight and I'll tell him about Caius. Well as much as he needs to know." I twisted my ring in my hand.

"Good! So when can I plan your engagement party!?" Alice squealed.

"Uh, I don't know…" She pouted.

"Bella…" She whined.

"Alice I don't even know when my wedding is. Hell I don't even know _where_ my fiancé is." I took a deep breath and felt arms wrap around me; I leaned into Edward's embrace.

"Look I am sure he is fine, all of them. They are probably just focused on getting back." I nodded and took a deep breath. The warning bell rang and we went our separate ways. Morning classes were just as boring as usual. I almost fell asleep during the lecture on Romeo and Juliet. I mean, they died, what else is there to know. By the time lunch came I was mentally exhausted. I walked into the cafeteria and headed to my table, someone crossed in my path.

"Hey Bella!" I looked up to the smiley face of Eric Yorkie and behind him was a red faced Mike. Obviously hadn't recovered from this morning.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Well we were at the beach this weekend and saw Jake. He said that he hasn't heard from you in a while. I think he is worried about you." I just rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Look I don't care what he thinks, he's an ass. Plus if he's so worried about me then he should call me and not send my friends as the messenger." I pushed past them and sat next to Edward.

"What was that about?" He asked. I just shook my head and dug into the salad he pushed next to me. They were blood typing in Biology today so I decided to skip with the Cullens. After he dropped off his car, Edward and I ended up sprawled out on the floor of my living room doing homework. Well I was, he was just making snide comments on how I was too slow. Around dinner time he suddenly stiffened and got up.

"Edward? What's wrong?" He glanced at the front door. I heard Charlie coming up the drive. "It's just Charlie, he doesn't care that you are here, you know that." He shook his head and pointed. I listened more. Two other people and one had a very rough voice, the Blacks. I didn't need a war in my house tonight. Sighing I got up and handed Edward his jacket and pushed him towards the back door.

"Sorry, I just can't stand being in the same room as him." He whispered.

"It's okay, I get it. I don't need a fight tonight and I don't want to play peace keeper, go. I'll text you later." He nodded and hugged me.

"If he hurts you, call me and I will be here before you can even ask." I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Gotcha, no go." I pushed him out the door. He winked and then took off. I laughed and shook my head.

"Bella?" I cringed at his voice. I felt terrible about this morning and I didn't think I was able to face him. As I entered the living room he smiled as if this morning didn't happen. I smiled back.

"Hey dad." I looked past him and say the Blacks. Billy looked content and he gave me a small smile, but Jake looked rigid. I knew he could smell Edward, but I didn't care.

"Did you have company over?" He asked gesturing to the mess in the loving room.

"Oh yeah, Edward was here earlier. We were doing homework." I just shrugged and pulled off my sweater and draped it over a chair. He nodded.

"Oh that's fine. Good kid, that one." I smiled and kissed his cheek. I turned to Billy and Jake.

"Long time no see." I said. Billy came forward and smiled, although I could see it was forced.

"How are you Bella?" he asked.

"I'm great, you?"

"I've been good, miss seeing you around on the rez, though." He said and I could tell he meant it; he'd rather have me there instead of at the Cullens.

"Yeah, well I have been busy with school and stuff." I shrugged again. Jake stepped forward.

"Can we talk?" he asked. Sighing I nodded and gestured for him to follow me. I led him upstairs into my room, I leaned against my dresser. I raised my brows, waiting. "I'm sorry."

"That's it? Really? You and your pack of mutts insult me, insult my family and all you have to say is sorry. You barley knew me and you guys treated me like I was a criminal. I was there to see you that day, not to get a damn interrogation." My fists were clenched, I wanted to punch him.

"What else do you want me to say? You think I'm happy that you are with a bloodsucker? Who knows what they are really thinking! You could just be a pet of theirs and you claim they are good. Bella, they aren't natural!" I was shocked at his words.

"And you are?"

"I was born this way. I can't help what I am." He rolled his eyes.

"You think they chose this? You think they like living in a frozen state? They became what they are because they had to survive. Jane and Alec were being burned at the stake when Aro found them, they were only kids and their life was being taken away! You have no right, absolutely no right to judge them Jacob Black." My eyes were burning and if he wasn't a wolf I would have downright slapped him.

"So what's the plan then? You go live in Italy and become a blood supply? I'm sure Charlie and Renee would be so proud that their daughter became a walking blood bank." He said with a mocking tone.

"You have no idea what my intentions are. I have a plan for my future and trust me it will be a long one." I said my jaw tight. He figured it out.

"No." He gasped and backed away a bit. "No, you can't become one of them." His face was horror stuck.

"It's my choice and you don't know all the details, so I suggest you butt out." He reached forward and pushed me back against the dresser.

"I won't let you! You can't do this Bella!" I winced at his tight grasp.

"Jake, let go. Please you're hurting me." He barley budged. "Jacob!" He snapped back to reality and let go.

"I'm sorry…"

"You need to go." He looked at me with sad eyes. "Now!" he left me and I collapsed against the wall. I was about to just go to bed when the doorbell rang. I heard Charlie answer it.

"Bells?! It's for you!" he called. I walked down stairs and gasped.

"Hello, Bella."

**A\N: Ooooohh who is it? So I am back. I didn't finish TID but I was bored so I thought I would start on this! Please Review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2: You've Been Warned

**Disclaimer: All rights to SM.**

Chapter 2: You've Been Warned

"Hello Bella." My heart was beating a mile a minute, and no doubt he could here it. Laurent stood in the doorway of my home, a sly smile on his face. Charlie had gone back into the living room, but where was Jake? "If you're looking for your guard dog he and his elder left minutes before I arrived. I am pleasantly surprised that he did not hear or smell me coming." He said with a chuckle.

"What are you doing here Laurent?" I asked his slowly walking towards him. "We offered you asylum, yet you come back here. Are you looking for trouble?"

"Trouble?" He asked curiously, his gaze then set upon my ring around my throat. "Ah yes, I heard you were under the protection of the Italians. Though I am not certain why they keep such a pathetic human around." His words hit home, but I kept my face smooth.

"You obviously have heard wrong of my position then. It would wise if you were to leave now and I will not speak of this to anyone."

"You mean your protectors? Who is it this week? The Cullens? The Volturi? Or the pack of mangy mutts down the road?" I clenched my fists. "Besides, I am not here to threaten you. Well I am, but it does not come from me per say." I looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I walked towards him and shut the door behind us. I kept my eyes on him the whole time; he was wearing spectacles which obviously made his eyes not as bright. The jeans were faded and dirty just like the flannel and boots he was wearing.

"You see my dear, Victoria sent me." My blood ran cold.

"Victoria? The red head?" The image of crazed flames was playing over and over in my head.

"Yes, the Volturi and the Cullens killed her mate, James. Victoria only sees that it's fair that she should kill the one who was responsible for his death."

"James tracked me. He tracked a member of the royal family. He got what he deserved." Laurent's brows pulled together in confusion, then, they lit up as if he discovered something.

"I have been told rumors of a human being mated to a king. My, oh my Isabella you have been busy." He taunted but took a few paces back. There was fear evident in his features.

"Shouldn't you be bowing?" I taunted back, raising a brow. He chuckled.

"Ah, you would think. Too bad you have not had your coronation or your marriage ceremony." He walked back more steps, towards the tree line. He was trying to get away.

"Tell me. What is she planning?" I asked him, well more like pleaded. The wind shifted, just like it had on the night of the baseball game.

"You do smell very tempting. You've been warned." He turned and ran into the tree line, but I wasn't giving up, so I followed. I chased him through the forest, well as fast I could. We ended up in a clearing in the center of the dense trees. He was in the middle of the clearing. "Unwise to follow a vampire, my dear." I advanced.

"It's unwise to threaten your future queen, _my dear._" I mocked, he sneered. Suddenly he was in front of me, hands at my throat.

"Now it will be a shame, I promised Victoria she could have you. I guess I will have to break that promise." I shuddered. I never pegged Laurent to be cunning. This was his whole plan, to get me away from my father. He tipped my head back and leaned in. I closed my eyes.

"I love you Caius." I whispered. He froze, his eyes were on me.

"Caius?" I nodded, he seemed to hesitate before he leaned in again. He cursed to himself silently. Suddenly a loud growl echoed through the trees. I was shoved behind his back.

"Oh so now you are trying to protect me?" I asked, still shaken. He just growled in response. Three large shapes emerged from the tree line.

"I can't believe it." Laurent said and then I was thrown to the ground. The shapes grew in size as they sized up Laurent. From their coloring I could tell it was Sam, Paul, and Jake. The wolves growled and then lunged straight for the vampire. Laurent turned and ran, he actually ran! The wolves chased after him, straight out of the clearing. They were gone. I got to my feet and looked around, then a boy came into the field.

"Bella!" It was Jared. He came running towards me. "Are you okay?'

"Yeah, I mean I think so, why?"

"You have bruises on your neck…" I reached up and there was a subtle ache. "What do you need?" I thought about going home, but Charlie would see the bruises, and he saw Laurent so he would try and find him.

"Edward." Jared's eyebrows shot up. "I need Edward, I need my best friend." He looked somewhat disgusted, yet understanding. He looped back into the trees and returned in his wolf form. He bent down so I could get on his back. Then we were off. I buried my face into his thick fur. At the speed the wolf could run we made it onto the front lawn of the Cullen's house very soon. The presence of Jared made all the Cullens emerge from the manor. Then they saw me get off and relaxed. I rubbed Jared's head. "Thank you, now go." He nuzzled me once then disappeared towards the highway. I turned to Edward and his eyes were wide with rage, he saw the bruises. Tears pricked my eyes and I ran towards him. He opened his arms and I clung to his stone figure. The tears were flowing.

"Bella, it's okay." He slowly rocked me back and forth. "Everything is okay." I clung tighter to his shirt. After these past weeks of bottling everything up, I just let it all go. Edward lifted me up and took me into the living room. We sat on the couch and he kept me cradled against his chest. "What happened?" I took a shaky deep breath.

"Laurent came, he threatened me. Told me Victoria was coming back. I panicked and followed him, and then he tricked me. God I was so stupid, he attacked me, well, he tried. The wolves intervened and then Jared brought me here. Victoria, she knows where I live, she knows about Charlie." I sobbed. He rubbed my back reassuringly.

"What can I do for you? Please tell me. I shouldn't have let you alone!" He bellowed.

"Edward stop, it wasn't your fault. I was protected; well I was until Jake decided to leave. Don't blame yourself. I need to talk to my family, anyone." Carlisle stood up and grabbed the phone. He handed it to me. I dialed Gianna.

"Hello?"

"G? It's me!"

"Mistress, now isn't a good time…" What?

"Mistress? Since when have you ever called me Mistress? Gianna what is going on?" She hesitated.

"Look there is a lot going on right now…"

"Dammit tell me!" The Cullens jumped, they weren't used to me yelling.

"Is that an order, Mistress?" I was taken back.

"You know what? Yeah, it's a damn order. Now what is going on?" My patience was wielding.

"There were complications, in Romania. The Romanians had more allies than the Masters thought. They were ambushed." I gasped.

"Who?"

"Bella, please-"

"Who?!"

"Master Caius." She whispered. I nodded even though she couldn't see me. Throughout this emotional day, I didn't realize the ache in my chest, it hit me full force. I dropped the phone and let out a scream. My heart felt like it was trying to leave my chest. Edward caught me as I rolled off the couch. Carlisle was on the phone.

"Gianna, its Carlisle. Is he okay?" I looked up at him through my tears. He relaxed somewhat. He turned to me. "He's alive, but he is weak. He won't feed, the pain is too excruciating. Santiago is trying to get him back together."

"Back together?"

"His limbs were torn from his body." Then it was if someone slowly turned the volume down, before the darkness came.

**A\N: Sorry I hadn't updated! I have had major rehearsals and intensives for dance and have been exhausted! So I will be updating another CHP today! **


	3. Chapter 3: Should I Stay?

**Disclaimer: All rights to the wonderful SM.**

Chapter 3: Should I Stay?

I woke up in a large bed, slowly opening my eyes I noticed I was in Edward's room. Edward was pacing the room. I tossed a pillow at him, he looked up immediately and I gave him a small smile. "Hey." I croaked out. He was at my side instantly.

"Are you okay? That was terrifying; I didn't know what to do." I grabbed his hands that were roaming my face.

"Stop that, I am fine. It was just a lot at once. You worry too much." He relaxed a little. I sat up and realized it was dark out. "Oh, Charlie!"

"Esme called him; she said you were spending the night." I nodded and leaned into him. He kissed the top of my head.

"I need to call Jake." He looked at me confused.

"I thought you weren't talking to him."

"I'm not, well I am, and it's just that he saved my life. I also need to know if Laurent is dead." I shuddered and he got up and offered me his hand. I took it and he led me downstairs. He seemed guarded as we walked into the living room, as we rounded the corner I knew why. Paul, Jake, and Sam all stood in the living room talking to Carlisle. When they turned to me I saw that Jake had a long scar across his chest that was almost healed. I had done that, I had brought Laurent here. He saw me looking at it.

"Bells I'm fine, don't worry about it." Jake said. I just shook my head.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault I shouldn't have taunted him." Carlisle stepped forward.

"How are you feeling?" I rubbed at my dull aching chest.

"I don't feel like I'm dying anymore. It still hurts, it's like I can feel his pain." Tears threatened to spill, I leaned back against Edward. Carlisle nodded.

"The older the vampire, the stronger the tie. I'm afraid this won't go away that easily." I took a deep breath and clutched to my ring. I sat next to Edward and Jasper on the couch. Jasper sent me subtle waves of calm; I squeezed his hand in thanks.

"So why are the wolves here?" I asked looking to the guests. Sam stepped forward.

"We are here to tell you that we took down the vampire that attacked you, and that the female has been spotted in the area. Also to see if you were okay." I nodded. My heart was racing.

"She's here?" They nodded. I stood up and started pacing, trying to get my thoughts together. "So what do we do?"

"Well that is what we need to discuss with you." Carlisle said. "We need to know if you are planning to go to Italy." I hadn't really thought about it, I knew I needed to be with Caius. I couldn't just abandon him when he was like this, but I needed to stay and help with Victoria.

"I don't know…I mean I have thought about it. He needs me and it's obvious that I need to be with him. I'm his fiancé and I need to be by his side..." I saw Jake stiffen out the corner of my eye at my words.

"…but?" Edward asked.

"…but I am needed here, I know what she wants and I can help, plus running away won't solve anything." I said still staring at my shoes, when I looked up I saw a distraught Jacob. "What?"

"Fiancé?" Damn.

"Uh yeah…I'm engaged." He took a deep breath trying to calm down.

"You never told me."

"Well you never showed any interest in my relationship, you didn't even care to ask his name." I shot back. My anger was rising. Not even Jasper could calm me down.

"You never offered." I sneered and advanced forward, I was going to hit him. Then my phone rang. Bastard got lucky. I didn't bother checking the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" My heart stopped.

"Sulpicia?" The queen's voice made me feel happy for once.

"Hello sweetheart, how are you holding up?" I sighed and sat once again on the couch.

"I've been better. How is he?" I asked, bracing myself for the answer.

"He's responsive, he's been asking for you." I bit my tongue to keep from crying. "But he's okay, just very weak. The guard is keeping him in the far tower in the north end of the castle. Aro and Marcus haven't left his side."

"Is he eating?"

"No, he has been refusing blood. Though Santiago was able to get his limbs attached, they are going to take a while to completely heal. He was also bit, a lot."

"Can I talk to him? Pica, please."

"Of course, give me a moment." I took a deep breath. The tears were falling. The wolves were confused.

"Guard?" Paul asked. I answered without a beat.

"Caius is a king." The shock was evident on their faces.

"Caius?" The name was odd to Jake., "King of what?" Jake asked.

"Our world," Carlisle answered. "They keep the peace; the Volturi is the most powerful coven of our world. They are royalty among us."

"Is that why the vampire who we killed said, 'The future queen will burn in hell.'?" I shuddered at the words.

"Yes, Bella is to become Queen soon." Jake sat down and placed his head in his hands.

"Bella?" Pica's voice came back to me.

"I'm here." I said my heart pounding.

"Okay, he's here. He is coming and going out of consciousness so be prepared."

"Okay." Then silence and then a heard breathing.

"_Isabella_?" I cried out and smiled.

"Hi, oh my god." I was crying.

"My angel shouldn't cry." He whispered.

"You're okay, you're alive." I breathed.

"Yes, and so are you. I heard about Laurent. I knew we should have killed him." I laughed.

"I'm okay, although he did seem to be scared when I told him about me." I could tell he was smiling.

"That's my girl." More tears came.

"I should be there. I should hop on the next flight and get home."

"No, you are needed there. As much as I…I need you with m-me, you made a promise. Just as you promised to return to me, you promised not to leave your father." His voice was weak and he was coughing.

"You need to rest, my love." I whispered into the phone.

"I will be sending a few guards to help with the situation, but you need to promise that you won't come here."

"Okay."

"Promise me Isabella."

"I promise." I said through tears. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too. _essere al sicuro_." Then the line cut off. I brought my knees up to my chest and lay my head on them.

"I know what he said…but do I go? Or Should I stay?" I asked the room.

"Bella, there is nothing you can do at this point, only time will heal him. You heard what Caius said. You are needed here, plus guard members are coming." I nodded.

"It's just hard, my heart literally hurts."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Caius is my mate, think of it as you and Emily. She is your imprint, correct?" I asked him.

"Yes, how do you know of imprinting?"

"Caius has had run in with your kind before. He informed me. A mate to a vampire is like and imprint to a wolf." He nodded in understanding.

"I know how you feel, but he's right you are needed here." I took a deep breath. It was only six p.m so I decided just to wait until the guard showed up. I grabbed a blanket and curled up to Edward. My head in his lap and my feet in Jasper's, Alice sat on the floor next to me holding my hand as I cried silently. Now all we had to do was wait.

**A\N: Aww aren't Caius and Bella so cute. By the way Caius says "be safe" in Italian! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: I Don't Need a Babysitter

**Disclaimer; All rights to SM.**

Chapter 4: I Don't Need a Babysitter

The wolves eventually left, they didn't feel comfortable being in the house with non-vegetarian vampires. I had thanked them and kept apologizing. They just rolled their eyes and ruffled my hair, I could tell Jake was upset about me being engaged, but it's not like I was hiding it. He just never asked. I was standing by the back windows, staring into the night. If Victoria was out there, I needed to be ready. I wasn't strong like a vampire, but I was smart. Maybe I could stall her long enough for Emmett to rip her head off. "Bella?" I turned to see Rosalie.

"Hey."

"Can I talk to you?" She asked me, looking at the floor.

"Yeah, sure. What's going on?" She came up to me and looked at me with timid eyes.

"I just wanted to apologize. When we first met, I was so mean to you and you didn't deserve that. I was just so afraid that you were going to break my family apart. You see, I am very protective especially when it comes to my family and Emmett. I hope you can forgive me." If a vampire could cry I thought she would.

"Rose, of course I forgive you. I was never really mad at you. I see you as part of my family and you are so important to me." I hugged her and she squeezed back.

"Thank you, Bella." I nodded and smiled at her. Suddenly Alice skipped into the room.

"Company is here!" I turned towards the door and waited for them. Esme opened the door and walking up the drive were the two most unlikely pair. Chelsea and Demetri came up the front steps. I walked up to them, they bowed slightly.

"Not that I am not happy to see the both of you, but why did Caius send you and not Jane and Felix?" Jane and Felix were the two main guards for me and Caius.

"Master Caius sent me because I can find Victoria pretty easy and Chelsea because he thought you would need a friend. Jane and Felix were needed to protect the castle. We are not sure if the Romanians are done with us." I nodded and stepped forward to embrace them both.

"Well then I am glad you guys are here, come." We walked into the living room and everyone was there, except Edward. "Where's Edward?"

"Running with the wolves, to make sure Victoria wasn't in the area." Jasper said. Just then he came up the back steps.

"Hey." He smiled at me then looked past me and froze. I turned to look and realized he was looking at Chelsea. I cleared my throat. "Uh…what?" I laughed and rolled my eyes. I grabbed his hand.

"Edward this is Chelsea." I introduced them. Chelsea was beaming and so was he; they looked like love sick puppies.

"Pleasure to meet you." Edward said in a low tone. She giggled and walked forward and kissed both of his cheeks, very Italian.

"Same to you, _Edward_." If he could he would be blushing. Edward snapped out of it and shook Demetri's hand. "Well I hate to steal Bella away but I need to speak to her." I looked at her confused. She rolled her eyes and dragged me upstairs into a guest room.

"What is it?" She shook her head and took her phone out and typed on her phone.

**Is he single?**

I grabbed the phone and replied

_Who? Edward? _She nodded. I laughed and nodded. "Yes." She beamed and clapped her hands. I rolled my eyes. Maybe this will be good, Edward finding someone. "Is that all?"

"Oh no!" She reached into her bad and pulled out a velvet box and handed it to me.

"What is this?"

"It's your birthday present silly!" Oh I forgot that Caius said he was giving me something. I slowly lifted the lid and was shocked. Nestled in the box was a cuff. It was gold with red rubies, not too big, strategically placed in the metal. I lifted it carefully out of the box. "Look on the inside!" I turned it over and it was engraved. _**Un re è solo grande come la sua regina. **_

"What does it mean?"

"A king is only as great as his queen." I smiled and put the cuff around my right wrist.

"It's beautiful. I should thank him, I should be there." Sighing I sat on the edge of the bed. Chelsea came and sat next to me.

"It's okay Bella. Everything is okay. He is getting better, trust me. Alec tried to get him to drink some blood and he almost ripped his head off, I'd say that is an improvement." I laughed at that.

"Why isn't he feeding?"

"Master Caius wants to heal with time, he feels that if he chose the easy way it will be seen as weak." I rolled my eyes at her words.

"It's not weak, it's idiotic and irresponsible." I said rubbing my chest.

"Aro's words exactly, which is why I think you are the only one that can convince him to eat." I nodded.

"I'll try, now let's go downstairs before they come looking for us." She laughed and nodded. We walked back downstairs and into the living room. Jake had returned. "What's going on?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you." Jake said.

"The last time you needed to talk to me you ended insulting me and my family." He rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm, his eyes caught my cuff and he looked disgusted. I followed him out into the backyard.

"She has been spotted in the area."

"Okay, so why hasn't anyone done anything?" I looked around as if I expected her to lunge at me from the tree line.

"She's smart, she keeps making fake trails. Not even the bloodsucking bloodhound of yours can find her." He sneered.

"Jake." I warned.

"Sorry, look I think it would be best if you come stay at La Push. We can protect you there." I just laughed in his face. "What's so funny?"

"Do you not think I am safe here? Jake, two members of my guard are here for crying out loud. It is insulting if you doubt them. Plus I have the Cullens here." Was he serious? "Also I need to go to school, which is tomorrow by the way."

"I just don't trust them, especially the guy. We will make up an excuse; I'll get Billy on board. Stay at Emily's, we will be with you the whole time." He grabbed my hand. I shook my head and stepped away.

"I don't need a babysitter." I snapped at him.

"I'm not saying you do, but you need to realize who the enemy is!" I took a step towards him.

"Nobody is the enemy Jacob! You just have this sick twisted idea that I somehow belong to you! I am not your imprint! Stop treating me as if I was!" He was shocked at my words. I wanted to stop but they kept coming. "This stupid rivalry needs to end! You were my best friend Jake, where is he? Where is the little boy who made mud pies with me and carried me on his back when I cut my knee on the barnacles at the beach? Where is that Jake?" Tears were in my eyes now.

"He grew up." He snapped.

"No, he became a wolf. Which isn't a problem! The problem is that it's all you are now! You are Jacob Black, Beta of the La Push pack, and grandson of a chief. Not Jake, my best friend who happens to be a shape shifter." I said softly looking at the ground.

"At least I'm not drinking the tourists who enter my city." My eyes snapped up. "That's right, I did my research. Carlisle has some very extensive archives."

"Jake-"

"Is that how you met him? You were in the tour group and then he decided that you were too appetizing to eat all at once so he saved you for later. To me it sounds like he took you as a vamp doggy bag." I slapped him. My hand cracked along his face, I heard a few pops, but I didn't care. He looked at me shocked.

"Go to Hell, Jacob Black." I turned from him then and stalked away. I heard the sound of tearing clothing behind me. I found Demetri in the doorway.

"Everything okay?" he asked. I just rubbed my hand and wrapped my arms around him.

"Nothing is okay." He hugged me back.

"On the bright side I think Chels and Edward are getting along." I looked over at them and he was right. The two of them were talking intently and laughing. I smiled at the sight. I yawned just then. "Okay, I think you need to get some sleep." I nodded and he picked me up and rushed me upstairs.

"So what is the plan for tomorrow?" I asked after I came out of the bathroom and climbed into bed.

"You will go to school with the Cullens and Chelsea and I will run along guarding. The Cullens can protect you at school; we will search during the day. Then one of us will be with you at your home at all times." Demetri said next to me.

"Okay." I rested against the pillows. "Demetri?"

"Hmm?"

"Did I make the right decision to come to Forks? I mean should I have stayed in Volterra?" He thought it over for a moment.

"I think you did, if you didn't there would have been regrets in your life. When you have to live forever, you never want to regret anything." I nodded. "Do you regret going to Italy?"

"No, of course not. I just hope my choices don't mess up other people's life." I sighed.

"Bella, when are you going to realize that everyone loves you and no matter what choice you make they will still love you. You need to make decisions so that you will be happy, not just the people around you." He spoke softly and I knew he was right.

"Thanks Demetri."

"Anytime your Majesty." I threw a pillow at his face. He just laughed.

"Get out so I can sleep, moron." He kissed my forehead and got up to leave.

"By the way, nice slap." He winked at me and closed the door after him. I lay in bed thinking, I was just hoping that my choice in staying here was the right one.

**A\N: Can we just talk about how cute Edward and Chelsea are? I didn't want him to be alone! Review! To those who have read my other story SEEING RED, should I make a sequel? I started one but I didn't like it all that much. Let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Golden Retriever

**Disclaimer: All rights to SM.**

Chapter 5: The Golden Retriever

The light shone through my room through the glass wall, groaning I rolled over a shoved my head further into the pillow. The door flew open and a pixie landed on top of me. "Alice!" I whined.

"None of that, get up we are leaving in an hour!" I looked up at her. She was all dressed and ready for school.

"Can't I take a sick day?" She gave me a look that would put my mother to shame. "Ugh, fine!" I rolled out from under her and made my way to the bathroom. My hair was a nightmare, so I decided on a shower. After I was de-zombied I went back to the room and there were clothes left out for me. Alice had given me a pink sweater and black pants with ballet flats. I picked up the sweater as if it was a foreign object. "Chelsea?" I said knowing she would hear me. She opened the door and looked at me and then to the sweater in my hand and laughed.

"Bella, it's a sweater not a tarantula." She said with a smile.

"Help?" She laughed again and left the room for a moment. I stood there waiting in my towel, tapping my foot. She came back with her duffle bag.

"Okay, let's see. Something edgy, but not something that would make you seem like Heidi." I laughed at that. "Ah, try this!" She gave me a blood red sweater, black ripped jeans, and a leather jacket. I smiled and took the clothes. "Oh and I almost forgot I grabbed these before I left." She handed me my favorite pair of combat boots. I practically hugged them. "You and those damn boots." She shook her head. I shooed her so I could get dressed. My hair looked hopeless, so I put it up in a messy bun. I noticed that Alice had grabbed my bag from my house. Looking at my phone I had a text from Charlie.

_You planning to spend a whole night at home?_

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

_Yes, see you after school. Love Bella._

I left the room and headed downstairs. I met Esme in the kitchen. "Good morning Esme." I smiled at her.

"Good morning Bella, I made you some toast." She handed me a plate of toast and peanut butter.

"Thank you, but I could have made breakfast. You didn't have to." I said blushing. She laughed and led me to the table.

"Bella, trust me I don't mind. Now eat up before Alice practically shoves it down your throat." I laughed and nodded. After breakfast I went outside to meet the others. Edward and Chelsea were chatting up a storm by the Volvo.

"Morning." I said to them. They just waved without looking at me. I rolled my eyes and went over by Jasper. "How much do you want to bet that they'll get married before I do?"

"Twenty?" He asked.

"You're on." We shook on it and laughed at the expression that the love birds gave up; suddenly a large shape flew at me. My time with the vampires, gave me faster reflexes. I ducked as it sailed over my head. I turned to look at it. "Did you just throw your phone at me?" I asked Chelsea. She just shrugged and turned back to Edward.

"Does she do that often?" Jasper asked.

"Only when I annoy her." He laughed and then looked over my shoulder.

"Uh, oh." He said. I was about to ask when I was tapped on the shoulder. Alice stood in front of me, arms crossed.

"What?"

"What are you wearing?" She asked eyeing me up and down. Alice wasn't too thrilled that I ditched her princess outfit. I just grinned and did a twirl.

"Cute huh?" I said and skipped away towards the Volvo. "Break it up you two; we are going to be late." I shot at Edward and Chelsea. Edward kissed her on the cheek then made his way to the driver's side.

"Way to ruin the moment Swan." He scowled.

"Hey! Must I remind you that she is _my _guard? Not your play toy." I smirked. He reached and ruffled my already messy hair. I just glared at him. Once Alice and Jasper were in the car we headed off.

"I don't see the problem with pink." Alice grumbled from the backseat.

"I do, it's bright and annoying." I said with a smile.

"Oh like Alice, when it's sunny outside." Edward quipped in. I laughed and I thought I saw Jasper smile.

"Not funny." Alice pouted. Edward just shrugged and pulled in to the parking lot. We weren't late at all surprisingly. We still had about ten minutes. I sat in my usual spot on the trunk as Emmett and Rose drove in with the Jeep. Looking around the lot I spotted Angela who waved at me. I smiled and waved back. I liked Angela, she wasn't fake and she didn't care if I was friends with the Cullens.

"Hey Bella." Someone sneered from behind us. Lauren and Jessica were walking past us.

"Hey guys." I said nonchalantly. Lauren stopped and smiled at Edward.

"Hi _Edward._" She purred. I felt him wince next to me, obviously not liking what she was thinking.

"Lauren." He nodded.

"So you know the Winter Formal is coming up, and well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. I could smell the bleach from here. Edward looked panicked. I decided to help. I looked up at Jasper and he understood.

"Yeah, Edward you should go." I told him. Lauren looked surprised. While he looked at me with a death glare, but I kept a smooth face. His glare just said, _traitor_. I winked at him.

"No, Bella remember he can't. Edward and Chelsea were planning a ski trip with you and Caius. Did you forget that?" Jasper interjected. I faked a light bulb moment.

"Oh, that's right. Sorry I forgot." Edward caught on.

"Oh yeah, I forgot as well. Sorry Lauren but I had already made plans with my girlfriend." I could have squealed at that right there. She just nodded and left with the look of disappointment on her face. "Damn I thought you were serious for a moment." He said to me. I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry I got your back."

"And I've got yours." He smirked and then gave me a look.

"What?"

"Newton is bothering me."

"What now?" I asked him, casting a look over at the suburban.

"His fantasies are just a little loud at the moment." I shuddered and turned my back completely to him.

"He creeps me out." Rose said. She leaned further into Emmett.

"Don't worry babe, that puny human won't get anywhere near you." Emmett said kissing his wife's head. The bell rang and we all went to our respective classes. I was heading to the cafeteria after fourth when I was pulled to a stop, causing my cuff to pinch my wrist. I hissed in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think I was that strong." Mike said looking at me with a lazy smile.

"It was my bracelet." I said lifting my sleeve, his eyes widened at the expensive piece then returned to normal size. He leaned against the lockers and flipped the hair out of his eyes. "So…" I said.

"So listen Bella. I know you only moved here a few months ago, but I feel like we have a connection. Don't you?"

"Uh, no?" I said confused

"Well I do. So what do you say? You want to go out with me sometime? Maybe for dinner, then some dessert back at my place? Or yours, but your dad's cop so that wouldn't be very good." Was he serious?

"Excuse me?" he smiled and reached to tuck a strand of hair that had fallen out of my bun.

"C'mon, I see the way you look at me. Just give us a chance."

"There is no us, or have you forgotten I have a boyfriend?" This was unbelievable. He was hitting on me and all I wanted to do was gag.

"You mean that guy you were all snuggled up to at your birthday party? Bella, he was like what, thirty? He looked like he wanted to eat you." I bit my tongue from trying to restrain my laughter at the irony.

"Who I date, is none of your business Michael." I sneered. He came closer and rubbed his hand on my left arm.

"I like the way you say my name." He purred. This was too much. I reached out to Edward. _Help, Newton, Help, now! _I have been projecting to him more and more and I've been getting better at it. We have been trying different distances and so far the farthest I can project is around a mile, but we are working on it. Just then Emmett and Edward came around the corner. "C'mon babe, how about you forget dinner and we just start with dessert." I was about to gag when the boys came up behind Mike.

"And what type of dessert were you thinking about, _Michael_?" Emmett sneered. Mike dropped his hand and turned to face my vampires.

"Can I help you?" He shot back.

"Yeah I want to know why you are hitting on my little sister here, when she has a boyfriend who could kick your ass." I smiled as Edward called me his sister.

"Oh please the asshole lives in Italy; he can't give her what she wants." Emmett's eyebrows went up.

"Oh? And please tell, what does she want?"

"Me." I snorted and started laughing. Mike looked at me with a somewhat hurt expression. "Bella?"

"Mike, I am in a happy relationship and I have no plans in ending it. Oh and don't insult my boyfriend again or he won't be the one kicking ass." He looked shocked at my words, I just rolled my eyes and left the boys. I heard a crunch of metal, probably Emmett pressing Mike against the lockers. I sat at the table with the Cullens.

"Where are Edward and Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

"Dealing with an over obsessed golden retriever." They looked confused, then the boys walked in with a scared looking Mike after them. Emmett's eyes were black, he blinked a few times, and they returned to gold. "He probably thought you were possessed." I chuckled. Edward slung his arm across the back of my chair.

"Good work on the projecting, it was very clear." He complimented. I grinned at him.

"Thanks, I am getting better, hopefully I will be able to do the same with Aro. I just don't know how it will expand after my transformation."

"I'm sure it will just advance." He reassured me. Just then my phone rang.

"Demetri, what's going on?"

"We lost her again! She keeps laying false trails. I think it's her talent. Being untraceable." He sounded upset.

"Don't worry, we'll get her, if I have to summon more of the guard I will, but it's just one vampire. Find her and tear her head off." I said trying to keep my voice even.

"I know, I'll see you later at your house, okay?"

"Okay." Then the line went out.

"I think he likes you." Alice said.

"Who? Demetri?" She nodded. I laughed and shook my head.

"Why not? He seems to be very drawn to you." She argued.

"Trust me Alice, he doesn't. Plus his mate is Heidi. Felix was the only one who showed in interest in me and now he has Jane." This shocked everyone.

"Jane? In love?"

"Yes, why is that so hard to believe?" I asked them.

"She's just so unapproachable." Rose said.

"Not really, once you get to know her she's really great." I laughed and picked up and bit into an apple. Once the bell rang Edward and I went to Biology. Mr. Banner put on a movie so we just sat staring at the screen.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

"Just worried." I answered.

"About Caius?" I nodded my head. He grabbed my hand under the table. "Everything is going to be okay." I rested my head on my arms and tried to drown out the world. The rest of the day was uneventful, Mike didn't try to harass me anymore. Edward dropped me off at home and I started on making dinner. The fish was almost done when Charlie came home.

"Bells?"

"In here!" He came in the kitchen and slumped into a kitchen chair.

"How was your day?" he asked me.

"Boring, I practically got proposed to." I said rolling my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Charlie asked me, while removing his gun belt.

"Oh just Mike Newton acting like a puppy and following me around, even after I rejected him." I said flipping the fish onto a plate and bringing it to the table.

"Well did you reject him?" He eyes me curiously; obviously he wanted to finish the conversation about Caius.

"Because, I'm not interested." I said hoping he would drop it.

"Bella, I'm not stupid. Answer me honestly." I sighed in defeat, it was now or never.

"Okay, dad. Yes, I am dating Caius." He nodded and looked down at his plate. We sat in silence for a while.

"Why were you afraid to tell me?"

"I didn't want you to think I was in such a rush to get out of Forks. Just because I am with him, doesn't mean I am going to rush off to Italy at each chance I get." He smiled at me.

"Well it's nice to know you still care about your old man." I laughed and got up and kissed his cheek.

"Love you dad."

"Love you too Bells." I heard a faint thump from upstairs. I excused myself after Charlie said he would do the dishes. Slowly I crept upstairs, but froze when I reached for my doorknob. What if it wasn't Demetri? Victoria wouldn't be so stupid to come into my house, would she? Then again Laurent did. I slowly opened the door and turned the light on, my room was empty. I inspected the space and realized the closet door was shut, when I knew I left it open. I flung the door open and almost had a heart attack. Demetri was in the back of the small space.

"What the hell?" I asked him.

"I thought you were your dad, sorry." I rolled my eyes.

"For a tracker, you suck at distinguishing humans…" He laughed and flopped on my bed.

"So what's up?" I just shrugged and lay down next to him.

"Heard anything from Italy?"

"Yeah it seems the Romanians have left, but everyone is still on edge. Aro wants to send out guard to find Stefan and Vladimir." His voice was cold as he spoke of the coven leaders.

"I miss them." I whispered. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me.

"I know, but what you're doing is right. Soon you will be with us and everything will fall into place."

"I hope so." Suddenly his phone rang.

"Demetri." He answered. "Okay, we'll be there as soon as possible." He looked to me. "Bella we have to go."

"What? Who?"

"Chelsea and I, we need to get back to Italy." He said.

"Why?"

"It seems that the Romanians had some unfinished business."

**A\N: Hope you enjoyed it! I there should be more Caius and Bella in the following chapters, but this one isn't really about her relationship with him but more with Jake which will become more potent in the next chapter. Review! **


	6. Chapter 6: Can You Forgive Me?

**Disclaimer: All rights to SM.**

Chapter 6: Can You Forgive Me?

"Do you _have_ to go back to Italy?" I asked Demetri. He was up and fastening his cloak.

"Bella, the Romanians have returned and if the castle is under attack then we need to return as soon as possible. I am one of the strongest guard members as well as Chelsea." He explained as he dragged me downstairs. I made him stay through the night, but now Chelsea was on her way to pick him up. I walked out on the front lawn to meet her. Two cars pulled up front, a blue sports car, and the Volvo. Edward grabbed Chelsea's hand and pulled her close. I couldn't tell what they were saying, but I knew what a goodbye looked like. I turned to Demetri and gave him a hug.

"Do not make this like last time. I expect updates, a call or a text! Please don't leave me in the dark." He sighed but agreed.

"Very well. If anything comes up I will let you know."

"Thank you; now go before you miss your flight." I looked back over at Chelsea and Edward. He had her in his arms, holding tightly. He pulled away and kissed her hard on the mouth. She leaned into him. They broke apart and we approached them. I hugged Chels. "Be safe." I whispered.

"Always." Edward and I watched them go. Once the blue car was out of sight I grabbed Edward's hand. He looked at me, he looked terrible.

"I get it now." He said.

"Get what?" I asked him.

"How you feel when you aren't with Caius. The pull, the longing feeling to chase after her. I hate it." I squeezed his hand.

"I'd say it gets better, but it really doesn't." He took a deep breath.

"You ready for school?" He smiled.

"Yeah, just let me grab my bag." I grabbed my backpack and my leather jacket and got into the Volvo. "So who do you think is going to sexually harass me today?" I said with a small smile.

"I'm thinking Yorkie." I laughed and looked out the window.

"Do you think it was a good idea for them to go back?" I asked him.

"Yes, if the Volturi is under attack, then they are going to need all the reinforcements that they can get. As much as I couldn't stand to let her go, she was needed." I thought about that for a moment.

"So what's your plan?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"With Chelsea. She's Volturi, Edward. She won't leave them, just to be with you. You need to make a choice." I told him.

"What? To join the ranks? I don't think I could do that." The look of fear was on his face.

"Is this about feeding?" I asked him.

"That's exactly what it's about. I won't go back to living like that. Some vampires can control themselves on a human diet, I can't. I turn into a monster." He shuddered at his thoughts.

"Well, Aro has wanted you and a few others to join the ranks so I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you stuck with your animal diet. We have forests all around the castle. Plus, if human blood makes you unfocused, then it would be pointless for you to feed on it." I explained.

"Would he agree to that?" he asked growing more intrigued.

"He would if I asked him. He said I could have anyone as a personal guard. He never did specify who. I know your family doesn't like the Volturi, but I will be there, Chelsea will be there. It's not like you are leaving them for no reason, just think about it. Okay?" We had arrived at the school and he sighed and looked over at me.

"Okay, I trust you. I'll think it over." He smiled.

"Good." I gave him a peck on his cheek and started walking into school, Edward on my heels. Morning classes were uneventful, as usual and I almost fell asleep twice. As I was walking to lunch I got a text.

_**Left early, going hunting. Will be home around dinner time. Sorry, should have let you drive yourself. – E. **_

Groaning, I texted him back.

_Not a problem. I was thinking about hanging out with Angela. See you tonight. Love ya. _

_**Okay, call if you need us. We aren't far away.**_

_Okay._

Annoyed I walked into the cafeteria and sat in our usual space, but alone. I was just day dreaming when chairs were pulled out. Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Eric, and Tyler all sat down. I sighed and slumped further into my chair. Is this considered a "need us" moment? "Hey Bella!" Jessica chirped.

"Hi."

"So where are the Cullens today?" She asked, a fake smile on her face.

"Hiking." I said simply.

"You didn't go with them?" Lauren asked.

"No, I don't like hiking all that much." My eyes staring at the ceiling.

"But you like skiing…I mean that's what Jasper said." I narrowed my eyes at her; she was trying to catch me in a lie. Well it was a lie, but she didn't need to know that.

"Yeah, Chelsea taught me how and I actually enjoyed it."

"So this Chelsea, where is she from?" Was this girl for real?

"Italy, she is actually my boyfriend's cousin." I said, making a note to tell Edward that.

"Isn't that weird?" Jessica asked.

"Is what weird?"

"That you two are dating from the same family…" This bitch…

"No, now if you'll excuse me I need to go to class." I got up from the table and walked away.

"Bella, wait up!" I turned to see Eric Yorkie following me, well I'll be damned Edward was right. He caught up to me and we kept walking towards Bio.

"Hey Eric." I addressed him.

"Hey, uh, you don't have like a problem with me, do you?" he asked. I looked at him in surprise, where was this coming from.

"No, why would you think that?' I asked him.

"Well, you avoid us. I know you don't like Jessica and Lauren. Mike says you avoid him because you guys had a thing and it ended badly, but I kinda would like it if we could be friends. Trust me I know you have a boyfriend, so all I am looking for is friendship." I blushed at his words, and then was confused.

"Mike and I never had a thing…he hit on me twenty-four seven. I turned him down and I found it creepy so that's why I avoid him. Eric, you're sweet and not insane, of course I will be your friend." He smiled and looked sheepish.

"Uh, can I give you a hug?" I laughed and hugged him quickly. We went to bio and Banner put on another documentary. I zoned out five minutes in. The bell rang and I went to leave. I got my 6th period free so no point in staying. I shrugged my jacket on tighter, preparing to walk home when I saw it. A shiny black motorcycle parked by the entrance to the lot, Jacob Black leaning up against it. When he saw me he smiled slightly. I walked over to him.

"Hey Jake." I said as I came to a stop in front of him.

"Heard the Cullens went out hunting." I nodded. "I also heard that your guard members had to head back home."

"Get to the point Jacob." I said impatiently.

"Look, Victoria isn't caught yet, come down to the reservation. I'll get Charlie over for dinner, then I'll run with you guys home." I considered it.

"Edward is going to be home around six."

"Then let me protect you till then?" he asked. I sighed and nodded. "Great, now hop on!" I was hesitant but complied. I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist. Jake started the bike and we flew towards La Push. I was thinking that we were going to his house; I was shocked when we pulled up at the beach. "Take a walk with me?" He asked. I nodded again. We walked along the beach, my boots kicking the smooth stones. We came across a fallen tree; I hopped up and looked out over the sea. "Bella?"

"What?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry." I wasn't expecting that.

"For what?"

"Judging you, insulting you, everything." He looked down at his boot clad feet. "I had no right and you didn't deserve it. Everything you said was true. Becoming a wolf made me not myself. I want to change that. I want to be Jake your best friend again. I'm so sorry, Bella. Can you forgive me?" I was astonished at his words.

"Jake. Jake look at me." He wouldn't . "Jacob Black _look_ at me." His eyes met mine. "You will always be my best friend. I am sorry for the things I said. Of course I can forgive you, but only if you forgive me." He smiled and picked me off the tree into a bear hug.

"Of course I can forgive you Bells." I laughed and he set me down. "So tell me about your vampire." I looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I am the best friend. I do expect an invitation to the wedding." I laughed and at back down and gestured him to join me.

"What do you want to know." I asked.

"How old is he?" I laughed.

"Twenty four." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and Carlisle is twenty three…no his actual age Bells." I smiled.

"Uh he was born before 1300 b.c." I said. Jake whistled.

"Damn, and I thought dating a nineteen year old was hot." I laughed and punched his arm. It continued like this for a while. "So are you ready to become queen?" he asked as we were walking the bike back to his place.

"Yes, I believe I am. As well as I am ready to become immortal. All my life I have been wondering who I was and now I know." I said without hesitation.

"Well I hope you are happy." He smiled. A genuine smile. As we walked towards the boundary line, Edward was there, pacing. We walked over to him confused.

"Edward?" he looked up, sorrow in his eyes. He looked as if his love was destroyed, unless… "Chelsea?" I asked. He shook his head slowly. "What happened?" I looked into his freshly fed eyes. "Edward?"

"The Romanians attacked the castle. Alec and Jane were able to hold them off until the whole guard arrived. There was a battle. They slaughtered the Romanians, but not without casualties." He looked at the ground. I grabbed at my chest.

"Who?" I whispered.

"Afton and….Gianna." I hadn't been friends with Afton, he was friend of chelsea's, but Gianna…

"Oh my god…she was just about to be turned! This is not fair! She was young, everyone loved her! She was going to teach me Italian and history. She was like my sister! She didn't deserve this!" he reached for me, but I was still on the Quileute side. Tears were rushing down my face, my best friend was dead. I screamed and collapsed on the ground. Edward looked at Jacob, pleading. Jake nodded his head once. Edward rushed to me and held me tight. He picked me up and placed me just over the boundary line. "Edward?" I asked once my sobs died down.

"Yes." He whispered.

"Caius?" he was silent. I pulled away from him. "Edward what has become of my fiancé?" I asked again.

"He was reinjured." My eyes dropped to the damp ground. "He thought he could fight, Aro tried to stop him. He is even worse shape than before. He won't eat, he won't speak to anyone…anyone but you." My eyes snapped back to his.

"What does this mean?" I asked unsure.

"It means, we are going to Italy." My heart jumped at his words. I was going home.

**A\N: Yay! Okay the next chapter they will be in Italy and Bella is going to go off on Caius about…well you'll just have to wait! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: I Need You

**Disclaimer: All rights to SM.**

Chapter 7: I Need You.

"So what kind of trip involves you to leave for a week?" Charlie asked me as I was packing my suitcase. I had told him that I was going on a private medical trip with Carlisle because I was interested in the medical field. Carlisle was even able to create fake documents that Charlie had to sign. The Cullens were going to be picking me up to go the airport soon and I was rushing frantically.

"I told you dad. It is a huge opportunity. I know its spur of the moment, but I need to go if I want to know if I want to become a doctor." He thought about it for a moment.

"Well I can't say I'm not proud of you. Just text me when you get to, wherever your going. Where was that again?" Uh think Bella! Somewhere with a time difference.

"London." I blurted out. "It's some international doctor's convention; the Cullens go every year with Carlisle." He nodded. I heard the car honk and rushed to grab my jacket. We met the Cullens outside. Charlie and Carlisle were discussing travel plans while I got my stuff in the back of the Mercedes. "Did you get a hold of Aro?" I asked Edward.

"Yes, he says it is perfectly safe for us to arrive." I nodded and went through my mental checklist, making sure I wasn't forgetting anything. Suddenly the growl of a motorcycle came around the corner. Jake came speeding up the drive way. I jogged over to him; he pulled me into a hug.

"Do you have to go? I mean I know you do, but now?" he said into my hair. I pulled back and looked into his brown eyes.

"Jake, he needs me. I need to go." I said sadly.

"But we just stopped hating each other. I just got my best friend back." He said looked at his hands. A lump rose in my throat.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I will promise you one thing. I am coming back, I swore to Charlie I was going to graduate and I am keeping that promise." I hugged him again. "I have to go or I'll miss my flight. I'll text you when I land."

"Be safe Bells." I nodded and went to Charlie. I hugged him quickly.

"Have a safe flight see ya soon Bells." I kissed his cheek and got in the Mercedes next to Edward. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were already at the airport waiting for us.

"Bella, stop fidgeting, everything will be alright, dear." Esme said from the front seat. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. We arrived at Sea-Tac airport within the hour and found the others at the gate. I wasn't worried about anyone but Charlie at the moment. Victoria was still out there, we hadn't found her. Jake said the pack would guard him while we were gone, but that doesn't calm the nerves. I grabbed some cheap snacks from the gift shop and sat in a chair by the window, watching the plane arrive. Someone sat down next to me, it was Jasper.

"Hey darlin'" He drawled. I sighed and leaned against him he played with my hair. "The amount of stress you have is giving me a headache." He said in a light tone, I knew he was joking but it I was stressing.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about Charlie." I said quietly.

"I know, but you know Jacob isn't goin' to let Victoria touch him. We'll be home in no time, now stop your worrying." I nodded and continued to stare out the window. I drifted off in a semi-nap when Jaz shook me. "Wake up, sleepy head, we are getting ready to board." Then we were off, I went to sleep immediately on Edward's shoulder. I knew this flight wore me out and I needed a lot of energy for when we landed. When I finally woke up, the sun was just setting over Florence. I stretched in front of me.

"Someone is finally awake." Edward chuckled next to me. I rolled my eyes and leaned over him to look out the window. I smiled at the rolling Tuscan hills and clay buildings, I was home. The pilot announced that we were landing in Florence. I leaned back and felt the plane descend. Once on the ground we got our bags and went to the car rental. I told Aro we could drive ourselves, plus I had to mentally prepare myself. It had been months since I had stepped into the castle. Was I supposed to act like a guest or treat it like my home as it once was?

I watched the Italian landscape go by as we drove towards Volterra. Edward leaned forward in his seat as we approached the ancient city. I rolled down my window and leaned my head out, the smell of the wine farms made me sigh in content. In that moment it was if I never left. We drove through the crowded city; they were getting ready for St. Marcus day. When I heard of the holiday, I was offended and I wasn't even a vampire!

I rolled my eyes at the fake fangs people were selling as we drove past. Finally we arrived at the castle. I got out of the car and looked up at the large cathedral. "Leave the bags, I'll have someone get them." I said to no one in particular. The Cullens were all standing behind me in the shade. They were just staring at me. "What?" I asked

"After you. We are simply guests; you are the one who technically lives here." Alice said. I nodded.

"Right, of course. C'mon." I took another deep breath and led them to the large doors. I pushed the door open and walked down the narrow corridor that led to the small reception desk. A lump rose in my throat as I thought of Gianna. I ran my hand across the ivory desk. "Give me a sec." I said to them as I disappeared around the corner. I found the coat room and swiftly changed into something more appropriate for being home. I changed out of the gross clothes that I have been wearing since I got home from Jake's house and opened the wardrobe. I slipped on a short black dress and thigh high boots. I adjusted my ring and grabbed a cloak as I was leaving. I threw my clothes in the nearest bin. I pulled the cloak on as I rounded the corner. "Ready?" I asked them, they were all gawking at me. "What now?"

"You changed." Rose observed.

"Yeah, well it's not really appropriate for me to wear ragged jeans and my dad's old shirt when I am in the castle." I laughed. All the girls examined their clothes. "Don't worry, you guys look great." Which was true. "C'mon this way." I waved a hand forward. We arrived at the elevators and I pushed them into one. I pressed the main floor. I was smoothing my cloak nervously. Edward grasped my hand and squeezed. I shot him a grateful look. The door opened and I let go of his hand and held my head high and gestured for them to follow me as I made my way to the throne room. The architecture was just as beautiful as I remembered. I approached the large doors and placed my hands against them; I took a deep breath and pushed them open.

The throne room was full of vampires, the guard. They all looked at me with love and praise, and then noticed the Cullens behind me which made them stiff and some were glaring. I shot them a look that said "don't even think about it" I saw Chelsea smiling but she remained in her spot next to Santiago. I looked to the front, to the kings. There were only two. Aro got up and approached me, I bowed my head slightly. He paid no attention to it; I was suddenly in his arms. I collapsed into him, clutching tightly. "Aro." I sighed. He pulled back and placed his hands on my face.

"My dear, welcome home." He kissed my forehead and turned towards the Cullens. "Welcome to you as well my old friends." They all bowed in greeting. Marcus then approached and hugged me as well. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jane practically vibrating, Felix had his hands on her shoulders restraining her.

"Jane, you may approach." I said in my best queen voice. She squealed and then there was a streak of blonde and black and I was attacked. She hugged, no squeezed the life out of me. "Janey." I choked. She laughed and let go.

"I am so happy you're here, I missed you so much. Uh, did you hear about…" She trailed off.

"Yes." I whispered. Aro placed his hand on my shoulder in a fatherly gesture. I smiled at him. I turned to the rest of the guard and hugged them all. Alec, Heidi, Felix, Santiago, Chelsea, and the rest. My heart ached for Afton. When I got to Demetri my temper flared. "Do you remember when I said that if something were to happen you were to tell me?" He took a step back.

"I, uh. I told Edward." He stuttered.

"Yes, Edward. Not me." I glared at him.

"I'm sorry." Annoyed I turned back to see a timid Chelsea staring at Edward. I laughed.

"Chelsea, go ahead." She didn't waste anytime she walked straight over to Edward and he opened his arms to her. "So cute." I swooned. Then I snapped back to reality. I turned to my kings. "Where is he?" I asked them.

"Maybe you should rest, my dear you have been traveling all day." I just glared at Aro. "Maybe not, come we will bring your friends to their rooms and I'll send some people to get your bags." We nodded and he led us into the guest room, he gestured to the Cullen's rooms. "Of course you know where your room is dear." I nodded and thought about all the times I spent in our room. Caius scowling as he filled out reports, me laughing at him scowling. It was an enjoyable cycle. We entered the common room. I stared at the hallway that I knew was the way to the north tower.

"Aro? Please." He sighed and nodded.

"Please feel to enjoy any and all accommodations, excuse us." Aro addressed the Cullens. I followed him into the elevator at the bottom of the hallway. The ride up was short, neither of us said anything. The doors opened up to a single hallway that led to a room with large oak doors. Aro walked ahead and opened the doors. Sulpicia was standing at the head of a large bed; her face was filled with concern. She smiled sadly at me and moved aside, what I saw broke my heart.

Caius was on his back, eyes closed. He looked paler than usual. I could see faint scars along his shoulders and that wasn't the worse part, it was his eyes. Underneath his eyes were the darkest shadows I had ever seen on a vampire. I looked to the right of the bed; a tall clear vase was atop the night table. It was full of blood, blood that hadn't been touched. I turned to Aro and Pica. "Can I have a moment alone with my fiancé?" I asked quietly. They both nodded and left the room. I slowly walked to his bedside, my heels clicking against the stone floor. I sat down next to him and ran a hand through his hair. My wrist brushed his nose and his eyes flew open. I placed my hands on either side of his face. His eyes were cold and black. I had never seen them so dark; I missed his beautiful crimson eyes. He focused on me and reached up to touch my face, as if he was testing that I was real.

"Isabella?" he whispered. I leaned into his hand and breathed in his scent. He smelled off, not his usual self. He smelled, well he smelled dead.

"Caius, what happened to you?" I asked tears forming behind my eyes.

"I'm alright, it just takes time, my love." He kissed my wrist and his eyes grew darker. I stood up and backed away a bit. "Isabella?" My eyes glanced between him and the blood. Let's just say I got angry.

"How could you be so careless!?" He looked taken back.

"What are you talking about, it wasn't my fault the Romanians ambushed us, they had strong fighters. I didn't choose this-" I cut him off.

"I am not talking about the stupid battle! I am talking about this!" I gestured to him. He still looked confused. "The blood Caius, the blood." He sighed and looked at the ceiling. "And do not give me the excuse that it will make you seem weak! You need to feed; it has been almost a god damn month!"

"Please, love you need to understand. I am one of the most powerful vampires in the world. I do not need to be cured and helped by blood. I am to grow stronger on my own, as a true warrior." This was ridiculous. I paced the room, he watched with intent eyes.

"You know what? That is a bunch of bullshit! You are king and you are needed by your people, by your brothers, by your guard, by _me_." My voice broke on the last word. Tears escaped me as I sat at his side again. "I need you." I said as I stared into his black eyes.

"I'm right here, _mia angela_." He reached for me but I recoiled.

"Don't use that Italian crap on me, Caius. I need you, I need you healthy, strong, red eyed and ready to kick ass. Not a damn vegetable that is acting like a child." I stared into his eyes and I could see the love that we have for each other, but I could see that he was weak, very weak. "_Please _Caius, come back to us, come back to me." I pleaded.

"Bella, please." I stood up then, my eyes never leaving his.

"So now it's Bella, not Isabella. Okay you know what, do whatever you want. When you decide to stop acting like a pathetic child and man up, you can come and talk to me. I'll be in our room." I turned away from him and headed towards the door.

"_Il mio amore_?" he said as I was opening the door. I turned to him. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too. I just can't sit here and watch you starve yourself." And with that I left, slamming the door after me. In the elevator I broke down in tears. Seeing him like that broke my heart. When I first walked in, it looked as if he was actually dead. He wasn't even breathing. Once the doors opened I walked through the room avoiding the glances from the Cullens. I headed out of the guest wing and towards the main residential wing. I ran into Felix on the way there.

"Hey Bella." I met his eyes and gave him a small smile. "Did you convince him to feed?" he asked hopeful.

"I hope so." I said and then continued to walk to our room. I opened the familiar oak door and I felt at home instantly. I pulled my phone out and texted Jake and Charlie that I landed safe and was heading for bed. I quickly changed and got into bed, I just hope what I said was enough.

**A\N: So whatcha think? Review! I feel like this story isn't as good as the first but I am still going to finish the series. I registered for senior year today…ugh. Well see ya later with another update! **

_**mia angela – my angel**_

_**Il mio amore- my love**_


	8. Chapter 8: Always

**Disclaimer: All rights to SM. **

Chapter 8: Always

When I woke up the following morning, I was much too comfortable. I also noticed I was a little too cold. The castle was always cold, but this was different. I shifted slightly and I realized I was lying across something hard. Taking a deep breath, I smelled something sweet, a scent I knew very well. Slowly I opened my eyes; the sunlight had drifted slowly into the room from the windows in the ceiling, casting a low glow in the room. I looked down at the bed, but was met with pale skin. I reached out and traced patterns on the smooth skin, a shudder went through its owner. He took a deep breath and two arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer.

I rotated my body and looked up at him. Caius was lying there, eyes closed breathing deeply. He wore no shirt and damn was it a good view. Just lounging in a pair of black pants, his hair was shagged around his face, just the way I like it. I rested my head on his chest as I ran my fingers down his tone stomach, he shivered again. I stopped, thinking it was testing his control. "That feels amazing." He whispered in his sultry voice. I smiled and kept doing it, we just lay there, me watching him and his eyes closed. I propped my self onto my elbows and ran my fingers along his neck and jaw line. I ran my hand under his nose and he kissed my hand, carefully running his teeth over my little finger. I drew myself closer, in this moment I forgot about the yelling and the disappointment. I had craved him, his touch, his breath, his love and now I didn't want it to be interrupted.

Slowly I placed my hands on either side of his face, and leaned in. I barley brushed my lips against his and then I pulled back. He pouted lightly. "Don't tease me Isabella." He whispered. I laughed lightly and pressed my lips to his. He responded immediately, his hands wrapping around my back and pulling me closer. I opened my mouth to breathe in his cool breath. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance. I pressed harder on his mouth as the answer. His arms became a cage around me, locking me into him. I ran my fingers through his hair. He groaned and one of his hands entered my hair.

He pulled me on top of him and smiled into the kiss. Eventually I needed to breathe so I reluctantly pulled away. I gasped for breath as his was even. I ran my fingers over his eyes. I needed to see them. "Open them." I whispered softly. I watched him as he lazily opened his eyes. I didn't wait till they were fully open, I just kissed him again. I poured all of my love into the kiss. All my devotion as well. They were red, they were beautiful. I broke away and he looked up at me, eyes open all the way. I smiled at him. "You fed." It wasn't a question.

"I did it for you. I did it for my future wife." I kissed him again and then rested my forehead against his.

"I love you, so much. God_ I love you_. You scared me last night; I thought you were dead when I saw you lying there." He leaned up and kissed me again. I collapsed into his embrace, he sighed against my mouth. He pulled back.

"I'm so sorry for that. I love you so much and you didn't deserve that. After you walked out on me Marcus visited me and told me how much of a 'pathetic child' as you put it my love. I knew you were right, I knew he was right. So I drank the blood, and then drained two more. I would say I felt amazing, but that doesn't compare to how I feel now." He kissed me again. I looked into his eyes.

"Thank you, and don't you ever do that again. You hear me Caius Volturi. Do not scare me like that again." He rubbed my cheek with his hand.

"I swear my love." I kissed him once more and snuggled into his stone chest. I could stay like this all day. We lay there for a while just breathing in each other. Caius was running his hand down my back as I lazily drew patters over his stomach. I didn't want to get up, and then I thought of the Cullens, and even the guard. They hadn't seen their leader since he was injured and I was hogging him to myself. Eh. I hugged him tighter he laughed. "We are going to have to get up soon _mia angela_." I groaned and he laughed again. It was so nice to see him so carefree.

"Five more minutes?" I mumbled into his side.

"Babe, you said that twenty minutes ago." I looked up at him confused. What did he just call me?

"Babe? Really?"

"What isn't that what humans say these days?" I laughed and he looked embarrassed.

"Maybe immature high school students."

"So no babe then, okay. Good I prefer to call you love. Wait aren't you a high school student." I rolled my eyes and kissed his stomach.

"Yes, but I don't use 'babe' and neither should you." He shrugged.

"Thought I would try it."

"Well it sounds terrible coming from a thousand year old vampire." He glared then rolled over so he was hovering over me.

"Isabella, did you just call me old?" he teased.

"Maybe I did, what are you going to do about it?" I challenged. He grinned then went into full hunter mode and pounced. His teeth grazed my neck and he sucked at my pulse point I gasped and gave him more room. He captured my lips again and I pulled myself towards him. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Groaning Caius slid off me and went to the door, shirtless and all. He opened it to a surprised Felix.

"What?" He demanded. Felix's eyes looked over to me. I realized I was only in a silk night gown I found in the wardrobe. I blushed and tried to smooth my messed hair. "Speak." Caius growled. Felix jumped.

"Uh Aro requested that you and Mistress be in the throne room as soon as possible." He said quickly.

"Fine, now go." He hurried down the corridor. Caius sighed annoyingly and turned back to me. His eyes observing me like I was prey. "It's not fair."

"What?" I asked.

"That we are needed, all I want to do is crawl into bed with my beautiful fiancé." I blushed and crawled to the end of the bed. He met me there. I placed my hands on his shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. He pulled back. "If we don't stop now I won't be able to let you go." I sighed and stepped off the bed and towards the closet. Someone must have brought my bag up as it sat in the closet. I quickly grabbed my necessities and went to the bathroom after a shower I wrapped myself in a towel and went back into the closet. I decided on my own pair of black leggings and then grabbed one of my tops from my permanent closet, a red lace long sleeve. I put on the same boots as yesterday and walked out into the bedroom. Caius was buttoning up his black shirt. I put my hair up half up half down, just to keep it out of my face and threw my cloak over my arm. He fastened his and helped me with mine. Caius leaned down and kissed me one more time.

"Okay, let's go." He offered me his arm and we walked towards the throne room. As we arrived I noticed the Cullens were in attendance as well. Caius stepped up to his throne and I stood to his right as usual. Then the doors opened, and in stepped Demetri and Alec, with them was a vampire. Was this an execution? I didn't want the Cullens seeing this. They didn't need to see a vampire killed in front of them. "Ah so what do we have here? Alec?" Aro asked.

"He threatened to expose himself to the humans, something about wanting to die. He claims we killed his mate." Alec explained. I looked at the accused. His hair was fair and he had a scar above his left eye. That wasn't what alerted me it was the ring on his right hand.

"Romanian." I spoke. The vampire met my gaze, in fear then in hunger.

"Human." I raised my head in acknowledgement. Alec and Demetri tightened their hold on the enemy. Aro turned to me. He was about to reach for the vampire's hand.

"How do you know, my dear?" He asked.

"The ring on his right hand, I recognize it. I saw it in a portrait in the book Marcus gave me." All three kings looked at me, proud. Aro grabbed the Romanian's hand and looked off in the distant.

"Why our Isabella is right. Dispose of him, he can join his mate." The vampire fought against his captors as they dragged him out of sight. I was glad they didn't do it here; I guess Aro was being considerate of our guests as well. Aro turned to me, as did the Cullens who looked shocked. "Well done Bella." I smiled slightly. "Now what are we going to do about your nomad problem." I gestured to Jasper. He stepped forward. He looked at me.

"It's okay you may speak freely Jasper." He nodded.

"I feel as if there is no problem at all. I spoke with the wolves last night and they say she hasn't been around. She has fled, probably heard about Bella's involvement with the Volturi. I see no threat now." I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was keeping. Aro looked pleased, as well as everyone else.

"Well that is great to hear, I just hope she knows that if she tries again she will be ended with no trial." I agreed by nodding my head. "Okay, my brother's and I have some things to discuss, if you'll excuse us." Everyone filed out. "Bella you are welcomed to stay if you'd like." I thought about it for a moment.

"No, I'm good. You boys have fun." I kissed Caius quickly. "Find me later?" he nodded and I exited the throne room. I really had no plan as to where I was going I was just walking. I found the kitchen and grabbed some lunch, I was starving. After eating I ended up in the far courtyard. I leaned against the stone wall, looking out on the city. I saw the faint glow out the corner of my eye. Felix was leaning against the pillar. I walked over to him and sat on a bench in the shade, he joined me.

"Hey Swan." He smiled down at me. There was an underlying sadness to his eyes. Afton had been like a brother to him.

"I'm so sorry, Felix." His eyes found the floor and his smiled disappeared. I grabbed his large hand and clutched tightly.

"I should have been there; I was supposed to have his back. He always had mine. Always."

"It wasn't your fault, the only people to blame is the Romanians. Afton saw you as his brother, never forget that." He nodded and squeezed my hand.

"It hurts."

"I know but it won't always hurt. You'll move on, but you won't forget, nor should you. I didn't know him very well; I wish I would have gotten to know him better." He turned to me.

"He liked you. Afton thought you were the most badass human he had ever met. He admired your courage." I smiled at the thought. I got up.

"You gonna be okay? I should probably go find the Cullens."

"I'll be fine, thanks Bella." I smiled and kissed his cheek. I hated seeing one of my best friends in pain. As I walked to the guest wing I ran into Jane.

"Hey you might want to check on Felix, make sure he's okay." She looked alarmed and then understanding. She nodded.

"Okay, thanks." I smiled and she ran out of sight to find her mate. I continued to the common room of the guest wing. I found the family talking amongst themselves.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked plopping next to Edward on the couch. I pulled my cloak off and placed it over the back of the seat.

"Not much." said Edward. I leaned against the arm rest and put my feet in Edwards lap. "We were just wondering how you got the oh so stubborn Caius Volturi to listen to you." I laughed.

"He may look tough but an angry fiancé can do wonders." I smirked.

"You go girl." Emmett said with a snap. I laughed.

"Did everyone find their rooms okay?" I asked being all hospital and what now.

"Yes, thank you." Esme said. I smiled at her.

"No problem. It's nice to see these rooms in use; the castle doesn't get guests often."

"I wonder why? This place gives me the creeps." said Rosalie. I just shrugged.

"You get used to it." We talked about random stuff for a while, Esme and Carlisle left to walk around the castle. We were in silence when Alice broke it.

"So is Caius a good kisser?" My eyes shot up to hers she was wagging her eyebrows.

"Alice!" I said appalled.

"What? I was just curious!" I rolled my eyes.

"I am not saying anything about my personal relationship to you." She pouted.

"You are both so difficult." She shook her head.

"Yeah, but I'm the nice one."

"Who's nice?" A voice came behind me. I turned to see my man leaning against the back of the couch, a smirk on his face. I smiled an innocent smile.

"You are love." I chirped and kissed his cheek. He rolled his eyes.

"Hope you don't mind, but I am going to have to steal my fiancé for a while." He picked me up in his arms as I shrieked. I just grabbed my cloak and waved to the Cullens as he ran us back to our room. As soon as he put me down I was in his arms and he was kissing me. I dropped the cloak on the arm chair next to the bed and pushed him onto the bed. I peeled my boots off as he kicked his shoes off. I crawled into his lap and unclasped his cloak as well. Suddenly he was hovering over me, just as he did this morning.

"Well this seems familiar." I smirked.

"Mmmhmm." He kissed my lips, my cheek, my neck, my collar bone and back up. He did this circle three times before I couldn't take it anymore. Flipping over, I unbuttoned his shirt and removed it from his shoulders. I ran my hands down his chest. Then I saw the jagged lines. I examined the scars that wrapped around both arms.

"Did it hurt?" I asked as I traced the ragged scars.

"Yes." He whispered. I kissed his scars and then trailed them up back to his lips.

"I love you." I said against his lips.

"Even with my ugly scars?" I looked at him, was he serious? I just laughed and kissed him again.

"Yes even then. I quite think they're sexy." He laughed and intertwined our fingers.

"I will always love you, until the end of time." I leaned my forehead against his for the second time today.

"Always." Then I pressed my lips back to his as well fell into each other's arms.

**A\N: What? Two chapters in one day! This chapter does get a little steamy. So cute. Its only day one in Volterra and they have a whole week! YAY. Review! **

_**Mia angela – My angel **_


	9. Chapter 9: A Taste of Being a Queen

**Disclaimer: All rights to SM.**

Chapter 9: A Taste of Being a Queen

"Isabella?" Someone was shaking my shoulder. I groaned and turned over causing them to laugh. "Wake up love." Sighing I rolled back over and opened my eyes. Caius was sitting next to me, his eyes amused. "Why is it that I have to try several times for you to wake up?" I sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"Let's just say I am not a morning person." I said half awake. He chuckled and leaned in to kiss me quickly, I pouted when he pulled away.

"None of that, now get up and get dressed, I'll have Alec bring you some breakfast." Sighing I agreed and headed to the bathroom. I realized I was still wearing the clothes from yesterday. I stripped and took a hot shower trying to wake myself up. I toweled off and got dressed. I pulled on a burgundy dress and black sheer tights with my usual boots. I blow dried my hair for once and let it fall down my back. After once more look in the mirror to make sure I was presentable I went back into the bedroom. Caius was at his desk reading some scroll or something; he looked up as I entered. "You look beautiful." I blushed and turned my attention to the food on the table at the end of the bed.

"Quite a spread." I complimented. I think they forgot how little I actually ate. There was five kinds of fruit, toast, eggs, bacon, and the best of all, coffee. I poured myself a cup and picked up some toast and eggs. "So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked him.

"Well Aro and I thought you should spend the day as you would if you were queen." I swallowed.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You are to become queen by mid summer, so it might be good if you had some practice doing your duties." I can't say I wasn't surprised. Maybe this was good, but I was still nervous. Caius saw my hesitation. "Don't worry love, I am not going to have you burn a vampire in the courtyard." I smiled and chugged the coffee down then went to brush my teeth. When I returned to the room, Caius stood by the door, my cloak in his hand. He held it out for me as I approached; he slipped it around my shoulders.

"Okay, so what's first?" I asked him. He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"We go to the throne room and listen to complaints, I find it quite amusing. Although I would never let that show of course." He smiled.

"Ah yes, because you are Caius Volturi, the ever brooding king of the immortal world. Rumor has it that the scowling king has been seen smiling by an inside source. Scandalous? I think so!" I joked he just kissed my temple and laughed.

"Yes, and I hear that the inside source is very beautiful." He played along. We approached the throne room doors. "Okay, now as much as I would love to spend days and days with you in bed acting like a love sick fool, I have a job to do. Don't take offense if I act cold and distant." He warned I put on my best serious face.

"Same goes to you." I raised an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes and offered me his arm, I smirked and wound my arms around his and we walked through the doors. Aro and Marcus were already seated, Sulpicia at Aro's side as usual. We walked to our spots and I rested my left hand on the back of his throne. The guard lined the walls, Demetri, Felix, Jane, and Alec stood split between the thrones at the base of the steps. I was wondering what we were waiting for. They suddenly straightened up, I guessed they heard footsteps. The doors opened then and three vampires walked in. There were two women and one man.

The first woman was tall and had rustic red hair; she was curvy and looked as if one flick of her wrist could send me through a wall. Yet her eyes were kind. The second looked like a young girl, with brown curly hair and an innocent face. Finally the man had medium brown hair with a shaggy beard. He stepped forward as Aro rose. "Ah my friends! Liam how are you?" Aro addressed the man, Liam.

"My lord, I am fine as well are Siobhan and Maggie." His accent was thick, I guessed he was Irish.

"Excellent, lovely to see you Maggie and Siobhan." They both bowed in acknowledgement and respect. The brunette girl looked at me and smiled. I just looked back with kind eyes and tilted my head slightly. "Now what can I do for you my friends?" Aro asked. The red head stepped forward.

"My lord, only two nights ago a man came to our door and asked if we would join him in a battle against the Volturi." Caius and Marcus leaned forward at this. "Of course we slammed the door in his face and demanded that he left. Then we heard of the second attack on the castle and knew we had to inform you, I wish we could have been here sooner." She looked ashamed. Aro grasped her hand and read her memories. His eyes seemed to go dark for a moment.

"Oh, my dear Siobhan you did nothing wrong. That man was Valentino he was defeated in the battle here. You have nothing to fear, I know you worry about young Maggie. I promise you and your family will have no harm bestowed upon you. Now go and live your lives, with no fear." She seemed to relax and bowed as did the other two. Liam grabbed Siobhan's hand and they turned to leave. The young girl Maggie turned to me and waved goodbye. I smiled softly at her and they disappeared through the doors. After that we were only bothered with trivial things such as stolen hunts and small territory wars. I was getting tired and bored, how do vampires stand still for so long. Once the most recent vampires left I let out a breath and shook my legs out, causing laughs from everyone.

"Sorry, I can't stand still like you guys can." I blushed.

"You will get used to it once you are turned, trust me I don't find it too exciting to stand here all day either Bella." Sulpicia said with a smile. I stretched my back and then returned to my statue pose as I heard heels walking, no jogging down the marble corridor. The guard stood closer to us, ready for battle. Suddenly the doors flew open and a blonde female vampire flew into the throne room, and she was livid. She wore dark jeans, black short boots, a long sleeve black t-shirt with a fur vest overtop. It was her eyes that caught my attention. They were gold. Carlisle had told me of only one other clan that shared their lifestyle, the Denali's in Alaska. And from the pictures I've seen this was one of the three sisters.

"Irina, what do we owe the pleasure?" Aro asked her. She was about to speak when she noticed me, and my hand placed on Caius' throne.

"So it's true!" She hissed in my direction. Felix and Jane moved closer to us.

"What is true?" asked Marcus, which was strange since he barley spoke up in these meetings.

"That you have a human in the Volturi!" She screeched. Suddenly Carlisle came into the throne room, they must have called him. Irina turned towards him. "Carlisle? What are you doing here?" Carlisle looked to Aro who nodded.

"I should ask you the same question Irina. What happened is everyone alright?"

"No! Nothing is alright! Our so called 'protectors' are harboring a human, which I might need to remind everyone that it is against the law for humans to know about us, a law they made up!" I recoiled at her words. Harboring?

"Irina, there has been a misunderstanding." Carlisle tried to explain.

"Really? So Demetri didn't kill my fiancé because he was human? I was going to turn him after the wedding! They knew that!" I was shocked. I thought it was allowed for a human to know for a certain amount of time. I let go of the throne and stepped back a bit.

"Irina please." Carlisle pleaded.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, but I won't back down on this one." She turned to me. "You shouldn't be allowed to live, and I will _never_ bow to you." She spat. Her words stung, tears welled behind my eyes, I had to look away.

"That is enough!" Caius bellowed. She looked to him and glared.

"All the rumors are true huh? You protect her? She's your fiancé? Well then she should be signing her own death certificate just as you did for Christopher. Or do you not remember that you were the one to send your tracker to kill him? You said that a pathetic human had no right to know our secret! That he should burn and be wedded to hell and not me!" My stomach turned. He took this woman's love from her, but I was allowed to live. It was a sickening thought.

I took another step back. "Maybe I should do the honor." Then she attacked. I saw a mess of blonde hair come at me before she was throne back by Felix and Demetri. They held her down as her eyes went black and she bared her teeth at me. "You killed him! You deserve to die!" She kept repeating it over and over again. Each time was like a slap to the face. Carlisle looked distraught. As if he didn't know what side to take. He finally sighed and turned away and left the room. "Traitor!" She yelled after him.

Apparently Irina had left the Denali's after her fiancé died. That is what Esme told me only a month ago. I didn't think it was my future husband that ordered the hit. I felt sick. "Take her out of here and deal with her." Aro said to the boys. They dragged a kicking and screaming Irina from the room, Jane and Alec following. Once they were gone Caius turned to me. I looked at him and for the first time I didn't see the man I loved, I saw a vampire, a blood sucking monster. He stepped forwards.

"No." I whispered and I turned and ran across the room and through the doors that led to the streets, shedding my cloak as I ran. I exited the castle and almost ran into Heidi, with a fresh fishing group. She saw me and smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the future queen of Volterra. Isabella." They all bowed and curtsied. I smiled as best as I could and waved. I turned to Heidi.

"Good afternoon. I am going out, tell the kings I will return later and not to follow." I said softly, she looked wary but nodded. "Have a lovely tour." I addressed the group, even though it was ending badly. I left then, walking towards the docks. I got to the waterfront and walked along the wall. The river was teeming with cargo ships and fisherman. I sat on the wall and looked out over the water, a breeze through my hair. I knew Caius loved me, but an innocent man died, while I lived. Tears fell onto my cheek, that wasn't fair. I should have stayed and listened to the story, it still didn't change the fact that I was just accused of being the reason of a murder. More tears came. The sun seemed to be setting. I hadn't realized how long we had been listening to vampires. I was hungry and I needed sleep. I swung my tired legs in front of me.

"Excuse me?" I looked up to see a guy about twenty or so. He was tall, tan skin, green eyes, and black hair that was slicked back.

"Yes?" My voice choked.

"Are you alright miss?" His accent was thick, I just nodded. Then he pulled a flower from his satchel and held it out to me. "An angel should never cry." I took the flower, it was a yellow rose.

"Thank you." I said through tears. He kissed my hand and smiled before walking away. I smiled and it felt nice. For once I wasn't smiling because my best friend, the werewolf saved my life or my vampire best friend kissed his vampire girlfriend or my vampire fiancé said I looked beautiful. I smiled because a random human being made me feel better, happy, and beautiful. Sometimes I needed a break from the supernatural, sometimes I needed to feel human.

I got up and started walking back towards the center of town when I bumped into a woman and her daughter. The little girl looked up at me in awe. "Oh, pardon me." I said to the woman.

"Don't worry dear." Then the little girl tugged on my boot. I crouched down to her.

"What's your name sweetheart?" She giggled and gave me a smile with missing teeth.

"Maria." She said. "Are you a princess?" She asked me. I laughed.

"Why would you think I was a princess?" her mom interjected.

"We were walking by the tour group when that woman called you the future queen, she assumed you were a princess." Ah, now I get it. I looked back at Maria.

"No, but I am to marry a king." I spoke softly.

"So you're a real queen?" she said her mouth open wide.

"Not yet, but soon." She smiled and curtsied. I laughed and handed her my flower.

"Wow thank you!" I patted her head and stood up.

"A beautiful girl like you deserves such things."

"Thank you, your majesty!" I smiled again and turned to her mom.

"Have a lovely evening, goodbye Maria." She waved excitedly with the flower as her mom towed her away. I laughed and continued to the castle. I paused at the doors and took a deep breath, then pushed them open. Nobody was in the hallways as I looped around, avoiding the throne room. I ate some dinner in the kitchen as usual then headed for the elevator.

When I got to my room I could here footsteps on the other side. I quietly pushed the door open. Caius was pacing at the far end of the room, in deep thought. The sound of the door closing made him look up. He breathed a sigh of relief, but did not advance. I nodded to him and went straight to the bathroom for a shower. Once I showered I slipped on another black nightgown and stepped into the room. Caius was looking at the large painting on the wall. "That one is my favorite you know, one of your best." He turned at my voice. He looked pained. There was something in his hand, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"It is about death and war…hardly worthy of praise." He said as he turned back to the painting.

"Yet, you made it seem beautiful." I said as I climbed into bed. I leaned back against the headboard and watched him.

"Death is supposed to be peaceful, not violent." He turned back to me and then leaned against the table under the painting. "All it does is remind me that death is a thief it takes whoever it wants, as if there are no consequences." His voice seemed bitter.

"If one does not fear something, can it really experience its consequences?" I whispered looking at the duvet.

"Everything has consequences. Every _choice_ has consequences." I looked back to him and saw that the thing he was holding was my cloak.

"Sometimes choices are harder than you think." I said almost inaudible. He looked up and he looked devastated.

"Is this your choice?" He held up my cloak.

"I don't know who I am anymore. I love you, but I don't know what's real anymore." Tears fell once again.

"This is real. We are real, are you just going to throw that away?" He asked tortured.

"I could never abandon you. Maybe it was a mistake to come back here. I should have stayed away till after graduation. I am living a double life, a life I can't handle." More tears fell as I sobbed.

"_Caro mia_, do not cry. Please, I hate seeing you so unhappy." I looked up to him and held out my hand, he immediately came to my side. I curled into him, breathing in his scent. "We will work this out, I promise." His voice faded as I slipped into sleep.

**A\N: I cried. I changed Irina's story a bit to have a more emotional connection. This chapter was more of Bella getting to see her future spread out in front of her. I hope you enjoyed it.**

_**Caro mia- my treasure. **_


	10. Chapter 10: Heart to Heart

**Disclaimer: All rights to SM.**

Chapter 10: Heart to Heart

I sat on the same wall looking out at the glittering river; the sun was high in the sky. My white dress fluttered in the breeze. The smell of fresh bread was in the air. It was perfect. I had woken up this morning alone, with a note from Caius saying that he had an emergency to attend to. We hadn't talked about what happened yesterday and we needed to. I had a choice to make. I knew I was going to go back to Forks, but was I going to return here? I knew I loved him, but I didn't know if I wanted this. The immortal life, the running, the battles, all the death. It was a lot to grasp and I guess I never really thought about it, until yesterday.

It all came crashing down at once and I wasn't prepared for it. I left the castle this morning and managed to avoid everyone until I was onto the bright streets. I knew that outside was the only place I could be truly alone, until nightfall. I felt horrible about the Cullens. I had been avoiding them as well, I was shutting Edward out and it was killing me, but I needed time away from vampires. I wish Gianna was here, she could tell me what to do. She always knew what to say. The hardest part was the she was to be changed soon, and now that I learned she was in love with Afton, it is even harder. She was the one person I could go to that understood where I was coming from. We would sit in the kitchen for hours just talking and eating. I missed her, she was like a mother to me even though she wasn't that much older than I was.

Something blocked the sun to my right. I looked up to see the same guy from the night before. "Is this seat taken?" He asked me, a grin on his face. I shook my head and he sat down. We sat in silence for a few moments, just staring at the water. "Beautiful isn't it?" I looked over at him.

"What?" I asked.

"How the world always seems to be at peace, no matter the troubles of its inhabitants." He spoke softly and turned to me.

"Who says the world isn't troubled?"

"Good point." He smiled at me and offered me his hand. "I'm Luca." I shook his hand.

"Bella, nice to meet you Luca." He kissed the back of my hand and I turned crimson.

"So what are you doing out here once again? I am happy to see you are not crying anymore." I laughed.

"Yeah I guess I had a rough night last night, and I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"My future." He nodded.

"I understand. It's a strange concept, the future. Each thing we do in the present creates another moment in the future. It's all about choices." His face was calm as he spoke. "We just need to make the ones that are right for us."

"You sound a lot like someone I know." I said thinking of the conversation from last night.

"What happened with him?" He asked.

"With who?" I asked confused.

"The man that made you cry, the man you are thinking about right now." He looked at me with sad eyes.

"I wasn't crying because of him, I was crying because of me. It's me, it's always me." I stared at my hands.

"What could you have done, you are like an angel." I laughed at his words.

"Trust me I am no angel, I have done things that would make me seem like a demon." I recalled James' pyre, and chill ran up my arms. "I did it all because I love him."

"Love makes you do crazy things, trust me. I am the one moving to Australia to be with the one I love." I thought he would be sad, but when I looked into his eyes I saw happiness.

"Tell me about the one you love." He smiled and nodded.

"His name is Samuel, Sam for short. We met here actually, he was on vacation in Florence and I was out making a short trip into the city. He couldn't read the street signs, he asked for help. That's when I tripped and spilled my drink on him. I offered him some coffee; we ended up staying in the coffee house for hours. That was three years ago, we've been together ever since." He blushed at the memory. It was so nice seeing love.

"It's one thing to be in love, but to witness it as I am now it even more special." He looked at me with a huge smile. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you, now tell me about him." I looked down at our hands.

"His name is Caius; we met in June of this year. I was on a tour in the castle and he approached me. I had hotel issues so he offered me a place to stay. Afterwards we got to know each other and it didn't take long for me to fall for him. Although I am only eighteen so I had to go back to America and finish high school, for my father's sake. I just don't know if I am ready to drop everything and move to Italy, just for one person." He shook with laughter.

"There's your problem, my dear. You are doing this for him and not yourself. When you decide that this is the right choice for you, it will be right." His words made sense.

"But how do I know when I am doing it for me?"

"When you are, you'll know it." I smiled and kissed his cheek. I hopped off the wall.

"Thank you Luca, you've given me a different perspective on this." He smiled and kissed my hand again.

"Give my regards to the king." I froze.

"You knew?"

"Of course, I have lived here for seven years; I ought to know the names of my kings. I just thought you would rather talk about Caius the man, not Caius the king." I almost cried.

"Thank you, Luca. For everything. Can you do something for me?" I asked in a serious tone.

"Anything."

"Until you leave for Australia, do not go on any tours in the castle. Don't ask why, just please don't." I pleaded. He looked confused, yet nodded.

"I promise." I turned then and walked back towards the castle, there was one place I wanted to go. I found the grand library easily enough and pushed the large doors open. I had only been in here once before, and it was just when Felix was giving me a tour of the castle. I went straight to the history of the family. There were three large portraits of the three brothers. Below was a painting of Sulpicia and another woman was in a frame next to hers. I didn't recognize her. She was beautiful, dark hair pinned to the top of her head. Alabaster skin, red doe eyes and slight wrinkles on her face. She was timeless.

"That's Didyme." I jumped at the voice and turned to see Marcus standing behind me, casual with his hands behind his back. "My apologies for sneaking up on you."

"It's fine, who is she?" I asked.

"She was my wife." He said proudly.

"I didn't know you had a mate." I always thought Aro was the only one with a queen by his side.

"Yes, she was Aro's sister actually. As you know the three of us aren't actual brothers. Aro and Caius are cousins but I have no blood relation to them." He walked next to me and stared up at the painting.

"What happened to her?" I asked quietly.

"She got caught in the cross fire, many years ago. A battle with the Romanians." His voice was low and I could tell he blamed himself for it.

"I'm so sorry, but it wasn't your fault." I whispered.

"I tell myself that everyday my dear. One day I hope to believe it." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it in between both of mine.

"I know she would want you to be happy, live in the present and enjoy life." I said.

"I _am _happy. I have a family that I love, and now it has grown." I blushed at his words. "Bella, what do you want?"

"I am to become queen, I am the mate of a king so that is what I must do." He shook his head at me.

"That is what you have learned, but what do _you _want? Not what others want from you." I looked to the ground. I thought of my conversation with Luca and how he was moving to Australia, not because Sam asked him too, but because he loved him. I am going to marry Caius, not because some stupid supernatural bond ties us together, but because I love him. I looked back to Marcus.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with Caius, no matter how long it is. I want to be happy and have days filled with laughter. I am willing to sacrifice everything for him, not because he is my mate, but because he is my fiancé and I love him." He smiled at me. At that point, I knew and had made my choice.

"Now, off you go." I was confused.

"Go where?" I asked.

"Go tell your fiancé what you told me. Go tell him your choice has been made." I hugged him and kissed his cold cheek.

"Thank you." I half ran towards the door.

"Isabella?" He called after me. I turned to meet his smile. "Didyme would have loved you." I smiled at him and nodded. I ran back out the doors and down the hall. I ripped my sandals off and ran barefoot all the way to the one place I knew he would be. I didn't hesitate when I reached the doors of his study. I pushed my way through the doors and found Caius frozen standing at his bookshelf staring at me, confused. I threw down my sandals and ran across the room. He opened his arms for me and I jumped straight into them, wasting now time at all I pressed my lips to his and kissed him with all my might. He lifted me up so he wouldn't have to bend down. I moved my hands into his hair as he placed me on the desk a slight moan escaped him. I clung to him with all my strength, pouring everything I had into this kiss.

I had been so afraid of my own future, I hadn't stopped to realize what has been in front of me this whole time. I didn't care that he was a vampire, I didn't care that he was a king, I didn't care if he lived in a castle, I didn't care if he bought me a huge diamond ring, I only cared that he was him. He broke of the kiss and he was breathing harder than usual. He was about to speak when I put my hand to his lips. I stared into his eyes and spoke slowly. "I choose you." He smiled and brought his lips back to mine, it wasn't an urgent kiss like the first but it was full of love. I knew I wanted this. It should never have been a choice. My heart was home, and soon I would be as well.

**A\N: That is the last chapter! There will be an Epilogue and of course a third story! I will update the Epilogue tomorrow! Thank you for your support on this sequel! Review! **


	11. Epilogue: A Girl's Best Friend

**Disclaimer: All rights to SM.**

Epilogue: A Girl's Best Friend

The waves were crashing along the shoreline of La Push beach. We had come back from Italy about two weeks ago, but I hadn't been to the rez yet. I hadn't talked to the pack at all. I texted Jake when we got home, but he just said okay and never elaborated. Before we left Caius and I had spent the rest of trip just being together. He would take me out in the city at night and we would walk along the river bank, hand in hand. It felt nice just to do normal human things. He told me the history of the city and showed me the artifacts that they have collected over the thousands of years. We were just Caius and Bella not King and future Queen.

I also interacted with the Cullens more. Turns out Chelsea and Edward had really hit it off, now I am just waiting for him to propose. Although he said he wouldn't get married until I did. Carlisle and the brothers got back on great terms and the Volturi offered full protection for the Cullens whenever they needed it. I liked the fact that my two vampire families were getting along.

I kicked the rock at my feet and watched it roll along the stones in front of me. Victoria hasn't been around lately so it was actually safe for me to leave the house with out an escort. Charlie had found it irritating that I always had a Cullen with me. It was usually Edward, Emmett or Jasper. I don't know if he was irritated because I was always with them or because they were guys. Who ever knows with Charlie. As I headed further down the beach I noticed a large figure of a man sitting on the fallen tree. Jacob. "Avoiding me, are you?" I asked as I approached. He looked up and gave me a pathetic smile.

"I wasn't avoiding you."

"Yeah and I'm the queen of England." I mocked, hopping up to sit next to him. "But really, what's going on?" I asked him.

"I've been worried about you, Bella. I don't know much about the Volturi, I didn't know what to expect when you came home." I was confused. He knew why I was going, so what did he expect?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Bella, you said that you had to go because he needed you. I didn't know what that would entail. When you promised you were coming back, was it going to be as Bella Swan the clumsy human I know and love or something else…" I then understood.

"You thought I was going to be changed?" He nodded. "Jake, I told you, nothing is going to happen until after I graduate. I still have months left and I am not going to just leave without telling you. You wanted an invite to the wedding remember?" He smiled at me.

"Yeah, and I better not get put in the nose bleed section either." I laughed and pushed his arm.

"If there was a nose bleed section, it wouldn't be very good. I am marrying a vampire, or did you forget?" He rolled his eyes and pushed me back, a little too hard cause I landed in the sand. We both started laughing, he offered me a hand. I grabbed it and pulled him off balance and into the sand next to me.

"Nice one." He rolled his eyes and stood up, pulling me with him. "So does this mean we still have months to annoy you, I think Quil misses you." I laughed and brushed the sand off my jeans.

"Oh how will he go on?!" He laughed and brushed some sand out of my hand.

"I missed this, Bells." He said as we walked down the beach.

"I know, I just hope that we can be friends even after I am changed."

"Of course, I got to have the vampire police on my side, you know." I laughed and then tripped on a piece of driftwood. "That gets fixed when you go all vamp right?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, but my temper doesn't so watch it pup." He raised his hands in surrender. We arrived back at the top of the beach. He pulled me to a stop and pulled me into his arms. I relaxed and wrapped my arms around his torso. He kissed the top of my head and held on tighter.

"I love you Bells." He said and his voice cracked. I looked up at him and saw tears in his eyes.

"I love you too Jake, always." He smiled and ruffled my hair. "Now why don't we head to Em's and school Embry at some GTA?" He stepped back, did an over dramatic bow and offered me his huge arm.

"It would be my pleasure m'lady!" I choked down a laugh and grabbed his arm. "What? It's good practice for later!"

"I don't think anyone will be calling me 'm'lady." I muttered.

"Then what do they call you? I would think it would be considered rude to call you Bella." He asked.

"Yeah they tend to call me Mistress or your majesty, but I told them not too. At least not until after my coronation. They just call me Bella for now." He nodded.

"Mistress, that sounds…kinky." I slapped his arm. He laughed. "What it does!"

"I know and trust me that is why they don't call me it, at least not to my face. I turn crimson."

"Yeah like now!" This only made me blush brighter. We got to Em's house and sat in the living room with the guys.

"So are you ready to run with the wolves, Bella?" Seth asked. Everyone rolled their eyes at him, I just smiled.

"As long as you guys are cool with it." They all nodded.

"So were cool? No hard feelings?" Sam asked me.

"Were cool. I'm just happy to have my best friend back." I said looking at Jake.

"Well you know what they say. A dog is a man's best friend. Well I guess in your case, a woman's." Leah joked from her spot by the fireplace.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

**A\N: That's it! I will start the third one soon, but don't expect it to be updated so regularly. I start senior year next week along with 20 hours of dance during the week. So bare with me! Review thank you so much for your support on this story! **


End file.
